El cosmo de Remnant (Parte 1 EL MUNDO NO ESTA PERDIDO)
by Elfercho69
Summary: En un planeta llamado Remnat, hay unas guerreras que protegen la paz y la justicia de las fuerzas del mal estas mujeres fuertes, valerosas y muy poderosas son llamadas Cazadoras, ellas han protegido Remnant desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero ellas no tendrán que hacerlos solas nunca más.
1. Prologó

Una nueva Esperanza para Remnant (Prologo)

En un planeta llamado Remmat un grupo de guerreras denominadas como cazadoras son las engranadas de proteger a la humanidad de los seres llamados grimm ellas son las únicas que pueden detenerlos desde la población de Remmat tiene memoria son las mujeres son las únicas que puede usar su aura.

Desde siempre ha sido así pero eso no impiden a los hombres ayudar en las crueles peleas con los grimm ellos usan denominas** BTX **son unos exoesqueleto de batalla usado solo por hombres para que puedan ayudar en la guerra cruel, lo terrible de esos trajes son que poco a poco le quitan la vida a los hombres por ese motivo un conductor de BTX solo puede usarlo por 7 años para que su salud no termine tan deteriorada y todavía pueda tener hijos para que ellos sean los protectores del mañana.

**Pero todo eso estaba a punto de cambiar **

**Universo Saint Seiya**

El maligno caballero de Géminis Saga estaba peleando con los guerreros llamados Seiya de Pegaso y Jaune de Vulpecula, el caballero de Géminis dominado por su lado maligno le estaba dando la mayor paliza de sus vidas a los caballeros de bronce que peleaban por el nombre de su diosa atenea.

El caballero de oro estaba a punto de matarlos si no fuera por la ayuda del caballero del Fenix Ikki hizo la entrada del héroe y logro salvarlos a todos, pero eso no sería lo único el valiente caballero de, con su último aliento diría revolución de polvo estelar, dándole tiempo al caballero de pegaso usa el escudo de Atenea para salvarla, después de su último aliento Jaune cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo.

Se despertó en los brazos de caballero de Géminis, pero este estaba llorando, Jaune podía sentir las lágrimas de caballero cayendo lentamente en su rostro, el caballero se iba a dale un golpe y salirse de sus brazos, pero antes que hiciera cualquier movimiento el caballero de Géminis le dijo que lo siento.

Jaune le respondió de que está hablando con una voz que no era de ira si no de lastima.

Por hacerte esto y meterte a una guerra que ni siquiera es tulla por eso lo siento le dijo saga

de que estas hablando esta batalla la iniciaste tu.

No comprendes tu no perteneces aquí ni a esta dimensión, solo eres una víctima de mi egoísmo y Ambición, te contare un secreto yo solo quería que este mundo este a salvo de los dioses malignos pero después de años de usar mis habilidades de viajar entre dimensiones encontré una a la que tenía vida esa dimensión le llamo, el lujar que me di cuenta que me estaba volviendo uno de los dioses malignos que jure destruir dijo Saga entre lágrimas mientras bajaba al suelo.

No sé de lo que estás hablando diría Jaune en estado de shock.

Yo pensaba si invadía la otra dimensión la tierra no tendría por qué preocuparse por los recursos naturales del planeta pero tenía que saber que tan poderosos son los habitantes de esa tierra así que me aventure a irme, yo solo a esa tierra, termine matando a muchas guerreras inocentes no deje ninguna con vida, después de eso, pensé que podría usar a sus habitantes para agrandar el ejército del santuario, por eso me lleve a un niño de nomas de 3 años que estaba jugando en un campo de flores para ver si tenía potencial para ser caballeros, al joven me lo lleve con migo me sentí tan mal que se lo entregue al caballero de Aries para que lo cuidara dijo saga entre lágrimas.

Jaune abrió los ojos del asombro pero él esta vez le dio un golpe a Saga en la cara pero a Saga no le dolió en un lo más mínimo, **JAUNE **no le importo y le siguió pegando le ha saga en cara casi tan rápido como la luz no importaba que sus puños sangraban el solo estaba molesto y lo que quería ver muerto.

Pero saga lo debuto con la telequinesis y le dijo que él sabe que está molesto, pero está orgulloso que al menos ese niño que rapto a ser casi 14 años se hizo uno de los guerreros más valientes juntos a Seiya, Shun, Hyogam, Shiryu y Ikky, y pudieron detenerlo a tiempo antes que de matar a Atenea y eso le limpia un poco a la conciencia dijo saga secándose las lágrimas.

Jaune al escuchar eso se llenó de impotencia, tristeza y odio y de la nada se puso a llorar y le dijo a Saga que él ahora lo comprende pero no esta tan mal, puede conocer a mi maestro Mu, el ha sido como un hermano mayor para mí el me enseñó a leer, a respetar a la naturaleza y amar a los otros, gracias a él se puedo ganar la armadura de Vulpecula, y eso era un mérito increíble pero toda su vida pensó que era huérfano y que el gran caballero de Géminis le dijera que el provenía de otra dimensión y que probablemente tenga una familia eso era algo que no podría procesar.

Saga le dijo que va hacer algo bueno saga diría a otra dimensión Jaune diría que no se quería ir tiene que proteger a Atenea y sus amigos él no puede abandonarlos ellos son su familia increíblemente Jaune se resistiría a la otra dimensión, (¡Jaune Juane! diría una voz tan dulce) que Jaune diría Saori no puedo irme no puedo abandonarlos ellos son mi familia. ¡Con el maestro Mu, el señor Aldebaran y Kiki, puedo abandonarlos (Jaune ya has hecho mucho aquí ve a tu mundo yo les explicare a los caballeros de bronce y los demás llévate tu armadura y este no es un adío sino un hasta luego cuídate joven caballero de bronce)!

Noooo me quiero ir

**Universo** **Remmat **

En un busque en Vale se abre un abejero en cielo y de este cae un joven un joven que encaro a los Caballeros dorados un niñato de 17 años que se convirtió en un hombre, a edad muy joven que fue en trenado por el caballero de Aries Mu y este joven es Jaune de Vulpecula caballero de bronce protector de la diosa Atenea y ahora este joven Héroe se encuentra en el suelo pensado que sera de el en esta nueva vida Fin...

**Hola soy el escritor de este Fanfic este es una idea loca, pero espero que les guste si tienen sugerencias para esta historia por favor pueden decírmelas.**

**Las parejas no están establecidas, los caballeros de broce los dorados tendrán una participación en el futuro sin nada más que decir adiós. :) Este capitulo es corto porque es un prologo**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 ¿Esté es mi hogar?

El joven caballero vulpécula o simplemente llamado Jaune se encontraba en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, en un solitario bosque en las afuera de Vale podría sentir como su cosmos lo estaba ayudando a sanar más rápido, pero eso no impido que el joven caballero se desmallara por el cansancio físico y mental.

El joven santo se despertó pero el estaba en un tipo de vehículo muy viejo como podía ver pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era, el echo el que estaba conduciendo el auto era un hombre con orejas de gato, el caballero se intento levantar pero, el conductor le dijo con una voz muy grabe seria mejor que no se moviera eso podría abrir los puntos, el santo no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso.

Me llamo Roberto spike dijo el conductor.

Mi nombre es Jau Jaune Vulpécula, que nombre más extraño y esa armadura BTX es muy extraña, no eres un poco joven para arriesgar tu vida en lucha de los Grimm.

Si tienes razón a donde vamos si no es mucha molestia saber diría Jaune siguiéndole el juego a Roberto.

A mí granja digo si no te ofendes estar en la presencia de unos **faunos, **digo porque eres un humano después de todo.

No me molesta de echo estoy muy agradecido que me haiga salvado, gracias en verdad gracias lo diría con tono que casi parecía que iba a llorar.

Eso sorprendió al granjero fauno por que comúnmente los soldados son muy abusivos con el y de su especie, pero ver a un humano que estaba realmente agradecido con él eso es nuevo.

Que te hiso tanto daño pregunto el fauno.

Estaba peleando, pero digamos que no fue mi mejor pelea.

Si los Grimm se están poniendo cada vez muchos más peligrosos y si yo fuera tú dejaría de usar esa armadura BTX y me pondría a trabajar para tener una vida más simple.

Sabes creo que tienes razón eso sería lo mejor incluso podría estudiar algo, no lo crees diría Jaune, pero en su mente ("pensaba que eso será lo mejor por el momento necesita dinero, conocimiento básico de este planeta y el lugar tendré que conseguir unos papeles").

De repente el carro se detiene y mira en un campo una casa echa de madera y unos cultivos que parecen maíz o algo así, y Roberto le dice que es hora de bajar.

Jaune con ayuda del fauno logro bajar él sabía que la batalla de las 12 casa iba hacer difícil pero nunca pensó que la última batalla con Saga lo dejaría, tan mal por Atenea, si no fuera por su cosmos, ya estaría muerto. Pero está feliz el junto a los demás caballeros de bronce logro hacer un milagro y pudieron salvar la vida de su amada diosa eso para él es una victoria solo desearía ayudar y ver a sus amigos y al maestro Mu, pero él sabía que esto no es un adiós sino es un hasta luego.

Este es mi hogar sé que no es mucho, pero te puedes quedar una temporada vivo con mi esposa ella está enferma, por favor no hagas que se preocupe más si amigo diría Roberto con una media sonrisa.

Jaune entro con ayuda de Roberto a su humilde hogar a un que no lo parecía este hogar, a que no tenga mucho y sea simple se sentía que era un logar muy agradable para vivir, pero el joven santo sabía que esto solo sería temporal.

Descasa aquí soldado estarás mejor mientras Jaune se colocaba lentamente a una cama con solo un colchón viejo, Jaune se acostó lentamente solamente le dijo gracias al fauno y se despuso a dormir.

**Sueño de Jaune **

Jaune estaba en un lugar lleno de flores y un campo verde que juraría que estaría en el jardín del Edén por la belleza que miraba sus y hermosa melodía que escuchaba esto era realmente el paraíso.

Jaune admiraba esa belleza estaba sentado en ese hermoso campo de flores el sintió algo en sus manos vio que era una hermosa serpiente, con el color dorado más bello que el haiga visto y esos ojos dorados que parecían hechos del más puro oro, la serpiente estaba cerca de le estaba enrollando en su brazo el no sintió ningún peligro de echo se sentía muy bien, como si esa serpiente se llevara todos sus males.

El escucho una voz de un hombre tenía un tono de voz tan gentil que parecía que casi le hablaba un ángel,

La extraña voz le dijo ("Que debe descansar que muy pronto va a haber una guerra, pero él debe estar preparado no tengas miedo yo también los protegeré lo juro gracias joven caballero de vulpécula gracias al pudo ser libre de aquel horrible castigo, pero por el momento debe descansar muy pronto se verán de nuevo descansa joven santo").

**A la mañana siguiente**

El joven caballero conocido como Jaune se levantó, pero noto algo su cuerpo estaba sanado, por competo con ninguna cicatriz, lo cual era muy raro ya que la batalla que tuvo con saga lo había dejado marcado por completo, pero no tenía ninguna herirá y se sentía más fuerte que antes incluso las cicatrices de sus batallas pasadas se habían desaparecidos, eso era imposible.

Será que el sueño que tuve pudo haber sido algo más ningún humano o caballero pudo haber sanado tan rápido es imposible, que demonios está pasando, pero ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando escucho un ruido fuerte rápidamente se quitó su armadura dañada por la feroz batalla que tuvo contra los caballeros de oro y fue a ver que estaba pasado.

Vio a Roberto el grajero que lo había ayudado llorando y abrazando a una mujer y esta mujer también estaba llorando.

Él no quería interrumpir un momento tan personal, pero de repente Roberto grito a los cuatro vientos que ha sido un milagro ha sido un milagro mientras volteaba a ver a Jaune.

A la esposa también a vio al joven santo y el granjero se sorprendió a ver al mismo muchacho que estaba tan herido que apenas podría caminar, y le dice que el milagro también tuvo piedad contigo debemos estar agradecidos con los. Dioses que nos dieron esta hermosa oportunidad.

Después de un momento que la joven pareja de casados se había calmado.

Jaune conoció a una hermosa mujer fauno conejo llamada Erica y le habían contado que ella parecía de cáncer y que esa enfermedad le había hecho mucho daño ya no podía ni caminar, y había perdido su hermoso cabello color lavanda y el doctor no le daba mucho tiempo de vida, pero desde el tu apareciste el día de ayer ella se había mejorado e incluso había recuperado su hermoso cabello.

El santo de vulpécula a hora lo sabía que no tuvo un simple sueño quien sea que haiga echo esto debe a verlo curado.

Roberto le dio a Jaune una camisa vieja de él que no le quedaba y unos pantalones, el dúo salió a las calles del pueblo a traer comida, y algo de vino para celebrar, pero al llegar al pueblo vieron a todos los ciudadanos felices tan felices que parecía extraño.

Roberto le pregunta a un viejo amigo de él que es lo que está pasando Antony.

Antony diría que es un milagro todos los enfermos están curados los campos que estaban secos están más vivos que nunca todo esto es gracias a los dioses no hay otra explicación.

Jaune pensaría que "El no solamente no lo curo a él también curo al parecer a todos los enfermos del pueblo y las tierras infértiles que demonios fue"

Una niña fauno con orejas de perro diría que ella vio todo, eso llamo la atención a todos.

Mientes gritaría un ciudadano.

No digo la verdad diría la niña el medio esto mientras mostraría una flor de oro eso, callaría a todos.

Niña cuéntanos diría Naomi una anciana con cuernos en la cabeza, todos pongan atención gritaría la anciana que parecía la sabia del pueblo.

La niña llamada Naomi: contaría que ella se había levantado en la noche porque ella tenía una pesadilla, pero ella escucho un sonido como de una serpiente ella salió a ver a fuera de su casa y hay encontró a un hombre con cientos de serpientes detrás de él y una armadura de oro, con una capa blanca llena de hoyos esa descripción había sorprendió a todos muchos murmuraban que ella estaba mintiendo.

Pero la anciana diría silencio y diría que puede continuar su historia.

La niña se sonrojo y diría que ella le vio la cara y él era un hombre con la piel más blanca que ella ha visto y con los ojos color ojo con un cabello largo plateado muy alto y era muy apuesto, eso hiso que todos se reirían un poco viendo cómo se con comportaba la niña. Pero le permitieron continuar con relato ella les diría que ella se acercó a él y le dijo que está haciendo.

El respondió que estaba devolviendo un favor.

La niña le dijo quién es el, el hombre le dijo con una sonrisa que el solo es un curandero mientras le daba una flor que estaba en el suelo y con sus dedos le había convertido en oro.

Eso hiso que todos se sorprendieran incluyendo la anciana, la niña contina su relato diciendo que ella no tenía miedo a todas las serpientes que le rodeaban ella se acercó a él y le dijo para tocar esa armadura tan hermosa ella la toco y él le había dicho que es muy tarde para que ella este despierta, me toco la frente me dio esta flor y mejo que me fuera a dormir y me regrese a mi casa.

Como sabemos que no está mintiendo diría un fauno oso.

Eso es fácil diría la anciana solo tienen que ver el camino de tierra todos miraron el camino y mirarían que estaba lleno de marcas como si algo se hubiera arrastrado en suelo.

Eso hiso que todos se sorprendieran.

La anciana diría que deben estar agradecidos por esta oportunidad que los dioses le han dado a este pueblo y aquel ángel que enviaron para curaros a todos esa es un milagro que ocurre cada 100 años. Todos los ciudadanos se sorprendieron por aquellas palabras y pensaban que ella tenía razón.

Todos ballan a sus casas estén con su familia estén con ella, hoy no deben trabajar hoy es un día especial fuimos visitados por un ángel y sería una ofensa que trabajemos en este día.

Con esas palabras dichas todas las personas se retirarían lentamente y se irían a sus casas excepto dos personas esas eran Jaune y Roberto.

Roberto les dije que todos fueran a sus casas lo se Gran Marleny, pero no podría irme sin presentarle a este joven.

Jaune se arrodillaría y diría que él se llama Jaune vulpécula que es un placer conocerla.

La anciana se sorprendería por ver este joven humano que le presentaba tan respetosamente común mente algunos humanos eran arrogantes con los faunos, pero él era todo lo contrario, él era humilde con ellos, ella diría con una voz dulce y tierna que no es necesario eso puede levantarse. Jaune se levantaría y le diría a la anciana que él es de un pueblo muy lejano y que vino aquí por accidente que peleo con unas de esas criaturas llamada grimm pero si no fuera con la ayuda de Roberto el estaría muerto.

La anciana Marleny al escuchar la historia de Jaune rápidamente se dio cuenta que es un joven humilde que probablemente iba a vale para arreglar sus papeles para tener una mejor oportunidad de vida.

Marleny hablo y le dijo a Jaune que ella sabe que el iba vale para arreglar sus papeles para poder trabajar no es cierto jovencito.

Jaune sin más opciones le dijo que sí, la anciana le dijo que no hay ningún problema él se puede quedar aquí, por un tiempo le puede ayudar a llenar sus papeles que se sienta en casa.

Jaune y Roberto agradecieron a la gran anciana, Roberto le dice a jane que si necesitaba un pequeño trabajo puede ayudar en su granja, Jaune con una sonrisa sincera le dice que sí muchas gracias por el trabajo.

**Las siguientes dos mese**

Jaune trabajo en la granja ayudando a plantar a quitar el maíz y con los animales las personas del pueblo que son todos faunos no confiaban en él, pero adarce cuenta que él es una persona muy amable, juguetona, ocurrente y trabajadora se ganó el corazón y la confianza de todos en poco tiempo.

Jaune con ayuda de Marleny pudo llenar sus papeles en muy poco tiempo solo tenía que ir a Vale para terminar sus trámites y ser ciudadano legal y trabajar en la ciudad.

En el último día en el pueblo se despido de todos de Roberto y su esposa de la anciana y los ciudadanos todos están en la parada de camión deseándole suerte a Jaune en su nueva vida y que su nueva vida no funciona siempre será bienvenido en él pueblo.

Jaune agradeció a todos por su amabilidad y les dijo que mandara cartas Jaune subió al camión con su pandora box y se despidió de todos.

Mientras el camión se alejaba él estaba pensado. ("Que esta es nueva vida y que se tendrá que acostumbrar todos sus amigos bronce el sabe que los mirara pronto y que esta nueva vida no es tan mala")

Mientras el camión se alejaba del pueblo había un cartel gigantesco que tenía escrito que en ese pueblo está prohibido matar serpientes.

**Hola todos soy el escritor de este fic quien será el misterioso sanador de Jaune (bueno si sigues el nuevo manga de saint seiya next dimensión ya sabes quién es XD XD) eso y muchas cosas más descubran en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Si eres gringo o sabes escribir en ingles puedes subir este fic en la plataforma escrito al ingles solo te contactas con migo.**

**Respuestas:**

**Hanseo55: Es que me llamo a atención hacer un crossover **

**Toniyepes: Gracias el apoyo siempre será bienvenido **

**Si quieren que haga más rápido las siguientes partes o tienes sugerencias escriban en la casa de comentarios sin nada más que decir adiós. : )**


	3. Jaune aun tienes tiempo

Capitulo 3

Jaune había llegado es un lugar muy diferente al pueblito en que estaba no es un lugar feo pero es muy diferente a las ciudades donde como Rodorio, Tokio, Grecia, Argentina, España o la montaña donde había crecido con el maestro Mu y Kiki pero no es hora de ponerse sentimental no tiene que terminar de llenar sus papeles, para poder ser un ciudadano pero eso no implica perderse en la ciudad no sabía dónde estaba pero tenía que encontrar la intendencia del reino de Vale para terminar de llenar sus papeles, que gracia a Atenea que. Conoció a la señora Marleny si no el probablemente jamás hubiera sabido donde empezar a llenar sus papeles.

Ahora por fin se había encontrado el edificio era de un color blanco muy bello también muy alto, admirando el gran edificio, no noto que tiro a una chica pelirroja con gafas, con un gorro y un suéter negro. El joven caballero con nervios diría que lo siente mucho.

La chica sorprendida y algo integrada diría que no hay problema, el caballero le daría la mano para ayudarla a que ella se levante.

Realmente lo lamento yo no te había visto lo siento me distraje no quise botarte lo lamento diría el caballero.

No hay pena yo también es tuve distraída.

Okey empecemos de nuevo me llamo Jaune Vulpecula, yo me llamo Pyrrha Nikos, en serio mil perdones señorita Nikos lo lamento diría Jaune Arc.

Pyrrha estaba en shock ella esperaba que se emocionara o cambiara su actitud, pero nada de eso paso simplemente. El joven llamado Jaune no hiso nada, y mirando al joven también era algo raro el tenía el pelo largo le llegaba hasta los hombros calculaba ella pero lo tenía atado a una cola, su ropa era simple unos pantalones jeans negros rotos en las rodillas una camisa de cuados enrollada y vendas en los brazos era algo alto se nota que hace ejercicio no era musculoso pero estaba en forma, y tenía un acento algo raro pero es lo de menos lo importante que su plan de no ser reconocida estaba funcionado en Vale eso la puso muy feliz.

Okey no te preocupes que estás haciendo aquí pegunto ella con interés.

Yo necesito llenar unos papeles para ser ciudadano de Vale es que yo soy de las montañas y vine a Vale para poder trabajar diría el joven rubio con una vergüenza leve.

Pyrrha ahora lo entendió él no la reconoció por ser de Vale sino porque el también el es de afuera, pero eso no quita el mérito que había encontrado a alguien que no la conoce y es alguien de su misma edad, pondría se su amigo.

Pyrrha diría que si quiere ella puede ayudarlo, Jaune con una sonrisa y los ojos con formas de estrellas diría ella un ángel que Atenea le había enviado para ayudarlo, Jaune le sujetaría la mano mientras la arrastraba, Pyrrha estaba feliz, pero tenía una duda quien es Atenea, pero no le puso atención, de repente Jaune le dejaría de mover arrastrar y le diría con vergüenza si sabe el camino

Pyrrha lanzo una carcajada y eso hiso que Jaune se hiciera un puchero, cuando Pyrrha se dejó de reír y dijo que la siguiera, Jaune y Pyrrha salieron en un par de horas mientras Jaune arreglaba sus papeles, pero con la recomendación de la Señora Marleny y la actitud amable de Jaune pudo arreglar sus papeles ese día.

Jaune estaba feliz él era oficial ciudadano de vale, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensó, Jaune voltio para ver a Pyrrha y decirle que no quería una taza de café, Pyrrha asintió.

Para Pyrrha era la primera vez que salía a comer con un amigo, Jaune tenía unos lienes que había ganado trabajando en la granja de su amigo, vieron un local de café pequeño, Jaune y Pyrrha habían entrado al local.

Jaune había pedido un café y pedazo de pastel de fresa Pyrrha había pedido lo mismo Jaune y Pyrrha habían hablado sobre sus vidas Pyrrha a había omitido todo sobre sus triunfos y Mistra los mismo que hizo Jaune con su vida de santo de Atenea.

Pyrrha y Jaune se habían hecho amigos rápidamente estaban afuera del restaurante donde habían comido Pyrrha le había dicho a Jaune si tenía pergamino el joven santo le dijo que no, pero él estaba a punto de trabajar en la fábrica de hierro de vale cuando tenga el dinero suficiente él se va a compra un pergamino.

Pyrrha se preocupó un poco el hecho que él iba trabajar en una fábrica de hierro pero no lo demostró, ella se había dado cuenta que Jaune era una persona sencilla que venía del campo que era lo contrario a un chico de ciudad, era torpe un poco raro pero tenía un buen corazón, eso ella lo apreciaba, Pyrrha no quería perder la comunicación con este chico así que tuvo una idea, Pyrrha le diría a Jaune que si quiere le puede vender su pergamino de todos modos iba a comprar uno nuevo y que se lo deja barato a menos de la mitad de precio.

Jaune parecía que no lo creía de echo no necesitaba un pergamino, pero a ver l el entusiasmo de Pyrrha no pudo negarse, Jaune con Confusión había aceptado el pergamino solo le dijo Pyrrha que estaba bien cuando tenga el dinero suficiente él le pagaría, pero por el momento eso era imposible y también le ayude a comprender como usar el pergamino, Pyrrha acepto y con una sonrisa le explicaría como usar el pergamino es realmente fácil de usar.

Pyrrha también había pedido a la compañía de pergaminos que le dieran un nuevo número para el pergamino Jaune no se explicaba porque ella se tomaba todas esas molestias, pero el supuso que los habitantes de este mundo son muy amables de Mistra y ella es puebla de eso.

Pyrrha le había explicado lo más simple posible como usar lo más básico de un pergamino, era como enseñarle a un niño pequeño pensaría Pyrrha porque no sabía nada de tecnología, pero era también muy tierno verlo intentar usar el pergamino.

Jaune por su parte pensaba que este tipo de tecnología está muy lejana a la tecnología de la tierra los pergaminos son como los teléfonos solo que muchos más complicados, y no va a ser tan fácil como pensaba estar en este planeta, pero gracias a sus nuevos amigos tal vez no sea tan difícil.

Después de habla un rato y enseñarle usar lo básico Pyrrha acompaño a Jaune al apartamento donde vivía ella vio que el lugar donde estaba ubicado era uno muy peligroso según lo comentado ella no tenía que juzgarlo, le había comentado que él era Huérfano, desde muy joven, ese era también un motivo también muy admirable, pero también muy triste no tener un lugar llamado hogar y personas esperando su regreso.

Ella le había preguntado porque no se inscribía al programa BTX de soldados, Jaune le había dicho que lo había pensado, pero no tenía papeles y todas las escuelas ya habían cerrado sus inscripciones, pero está bien había conseguido ese trabajo en la fábrica de hierro y eso no están malo.

Jaune se paró enfrente de un callejón y le digo a Pyrrha que hay qui se despiden que su departamento está debajo de las escaleras y que se mantendrán en contacto.

Pyrrha digo que está bien que le va a escribir cuando ella llegue a su departamento.

Jaune diría que está de acuerdo con eso se acercó a Pyrrha y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despido, pero vio que la cara de Pyrrha estaba muy confundida y un poco sonrojada.

Jaune vio eso y le pregunto ¿si está bien?

Pyrrha diría ¿por qué le dio un beso en la mejilla?

Jaune diría que así se despiden en el lugar de donde viene rápidamente se dio cuenta que aquí no se despiden de esa manera, Jaune muy apenado diría que lo perdone no fue su intención ofenderla no quiso incomodarla con ese beso en la mejilla.

Pyrrha viendo eso como solo un malentendido debido a las costumbres, con una sonrisa diría que no se preocupe solo es un mal entendido y que no le molestaría que eso pasara de nuevo diría eso en voz alta sin pensar lo que había dicho.

Jaune se quedaría con cara de confundido.

Pyrrha con la cara roja diría que es ya muy tarde que se tiene que ir así que adiós Jaune y se iría corriendo.

Jaune diría que eso raro y continuado su camino llego a un edificio de mala muerte fue al apartamento 217, abrió la puerta consiguió este lugar por su amigo Roberto, que su hermano es conserje de este lugar y consiguió un buen trato por eso, Jaune pensaba que él había dormido en cuevas, así que este lugar no es tan mal, aunque es el único humano viviendo en este complejo, pero eso es un puto aparte.

Jaune pensó que esta vida no es muy mala mañana va a ir a trabajar, solo comió dos sopas instantáneas y se fue a dormir su primer día de trabajo no fue malo le explicaron que tenía que hacer, su trabajo constaba en llevar tierra en un lugar a otro y ser minero.

Todos los compañeros de trabajo de nuestro santo eran Faunos y él era el único humano trabajando en la compañía de hierro schnee es muy raro que un humano trabajaba en el área de minería, pero todo se aclaró cuando les conto que él era alguien nacido en las montañas y que no tenía mayor educación, los compañeros de trabajo de Jaune desconfiaron de él, pero después de su explicación todo tuvo sentido tampoco es como si fuera alguien que haya hecho algo racista a ello.

Al salir del trabajo sus compañeros de trabajo lo invitaron a comer el caballero acepto ir con todos de ellos.

Se fueron a la casa de Berni un fauno moreno con orejas de oso con una gran panza cervecera, pero con unos brazos fuertes.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Berni fueron recibidos por su esposa una hermosa señora conejo llamada que se presentó como Verónica Scarlatina. Todos se sentaron en la sala Jaune se sentó en el piso a la par de otro compañero de su trabajo.

Berni tomo la palabra diría que le da gusto que todos estén en su casa y que Jaune se sienta en casa, Jaune se sonrojo un poco y para su mala suerte, Berni le dijo que cuente algo que hacía antes de trabajar.

Jaune les dijo que ya les había contado su vida en el trabajo.

Berni le dijo que solo lo conto rápidamente y no conto al detalle.

Jaune suspiro y dijo que está bien: yo nací a las afuera de los reinos nunca conocí a mis padres, fui encontrado por un hombre llamado Mu él era un fauno no estaría mintiendo por Mu no era humano después de todo es Lemuriano, el me acogió y me enseño sobre herrería, él fue lo más parecido a un padre.

Parecido diría Verónica suponiendo lo peor.

Jaune diría que si lastimosamente pero no se preocupe por eso y que la chica que nos está espiando sería bueno que ella entre será mejor para oír mejor la historia todos voltearon y vieron a unas orejas de conejo asomándose por la puerta, Berni sabía muy bien quien era y dijo con una voz un poco sebera Velvet entra, una chica delgada con pijama color anaranjada y algo apenada diría que buenas noches, la mamá de la chica diría que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Jaune intervino y digo que no hay problema que un gusto conocerla mientas le daba la mano a Velvet, la chica conejo le dio la mano y le dijo quería espiar solo que es un poco tímida, Jaune con una sonrisa diría que no es un problema y es un placer conocerla.

Jaune continuando con mi historia después de un tiempo conocí muchos amigos e hicimos muchas cosas locas, pero por conciencia del destino decidí irme y hacer mi vida lejos ya no tenía a nadie y pensé tener una nueva vida, y por eso me mude a vale diría Jaune.

Todos se quedaron callados era un silencio incomodo hasta Berni dijo que eso es admirable, salir adelante tu solo.

Jaune diría que él no está solo todos sus seres queridos lo están en su corazón y él sabe que algún día los volverá a ver.

Berni dijo en una voz muy alta que esa es la actitud, Jaune con una sonrisa diaria que tiene la razón.

Todos los compañeros de trabajo que eran unos 5 estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho, pero de la nada, Velvet diría que cuantos años tienes.

Jaune diría que tiene 17 años.

Velvet diría que solo es un año menor que ella.

Jaune diría que ¿sí? Que tiene de malo.

Velvet le respondería que es que ella está estudiando en Beacon para ser cazadora y no se puede imaginar vivir sola todavía que es realmente, admirable que alguien solo pueda salir adelante.

Jaune algo apenado diría que no está solo ha hecho buenos amigos y conocido buenas personas.

Después de eso todos se pusieron a jugar un juego de rol, con Jaune y Velvet llevándose muy bien, aunque.

Velvet pensaba que Jaune era realmente uno de los pocos humanos que podía decir que realmente no odiaba los faunos y era un hipócrita, al estar con ellos solo sus compañeros de equipo podía deshice que eran así pero él es realmente un buen hombre.

Después de una noche muy divertida para la opinión del joven santo diría que es hora de que se valla a su casa, antes de irse Velvet diría si pudiera tomarle una foto si no es una molestia Jaune dijo que para él está bien después, Velvet le tomo una foto al joven santo después de eso se despido de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Jaune cuando salió de la casa de Berni vio que no había nadie y se movió a la velocidad de sonido para llegar a su casa el sintió que nadie lo estaba viendo, al llegar a su casa el joven caballero fue recibido por un mensaje de Pyrrha el joven caballero se la paso escribiendo le conto como le fue a su primer día de trabajo, Pyrrha también le conto sobre como ella le había ido con su trabajo omitiendo ciertas partes de su vida famosa, ellos dos pasaron como casi dos horas chateando entre ellos, hasta que Jaune decidió que ya es hora de irse a dormir se despidió de Pyrrha.

Antes de irse a dormir decidido ir a entrenar un poco haciendo un poco de ejercicio casero después se durmió.

Jaune hiso casi la misma rutina por 15 días yendo ocasionalmente a la casa de Velvet para pasar un tiempo con ella y su padre o estando saliendo con Pyrrha la cual siempre decía que fueran a días de campo, lo cual Jaune asumió que a ella no le gustaba la ciudad o los centros comerciales lo cual estaba bien de echo a él tampoco le gustaba demasiado ir a esos lugares, pero Pyrrha le compro ropa en una ocasión, Jaune está a muy feliz de tenerla como una buena amiga.

Jaune después que le pagaran su primer sueldo le dijo a Pyrrha que siquiera que fueran a ver una película.

A Pyrrha le hubiera encantada, pero si ella saliera a lugares públicos la puedan que la reconozcan, o el que pueda que sepa la verdad y él pueda que no le haiga dicho quién era y pueda terminar su amistad, por eso tuvo que negarse, pero Jaune le dijo que si quiere la puede llevar a pescar, en la mente de la guerrera amazona "esa es no la idea para una cita para ella y casi cualquier mujer per lo que ella quiere es pasar tiempo con su nuevo mejor amigo y único" así que acepto y dijo que sí.

Era sábado y el día era precioso los dos pescaron todo el día Pyrrha no atrapo ningún pez Jaune atrapo unos 5 peces los dos acamparon, a Pyrrha le gustó mucho más que lo que había pensado de echo nunca había acampado ni siquiera con su madre o padre. Todo el tiempo era entrenar o ir de gira promocionando seriales, aquí estaba ella hablando tonterías con Jaune, pero las clases en Beacon comenzaran muy proto, y ella y Jaune ya no se hablarán mucho y casi no se verán desearía que el pudiera ir con ella no quiere estar sola de nuevo solo siendo buscada por interés y ella no quería eso ella lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que llamo la atención de algo.

Al día siguiente los dos volvieron a Vale a Jaune lo habían invitado a ir a un bar a la noche Jaune no bebía, pero sonaba bien alocarse un poco, Jaune y leonardo un su compañero de trabajo de casi de su misma edad.

Jaune entro al club y era relativamente normal música gente bailando, pero sus instintos decían que algo malo estaba a pronto de pasar, los dos bebieron un poco bailaron, pero ese presentimiento.

escucho una discusión y vio que una chica de pelo rubio le estaba agarrando los testículos y le estaba exigiendo información de pronto unas mujeres que tenían trabaje empezaron atacarla y todos los de club empezaron a salir Jaune, estaba a punto de salir, pero cuando vio que otras dos chicas gemelas se metieron a la batalla Jaune y perdieron.

La rubia le iba a dar un golpe al adulto que estaba en el piso que tal vez lo termine matando, Jaune ignorando su sentido común él fue hacia la rubia y le agarro el brazo antes que hiciera algo que pudiese arrepentirse.

La chica volteo a ver quién le detuvo su brazo vio que era un chico rubio, con cara seria que le dijo que ya era suficiente si le da otro golpe tal vez lo termine matando, la chica estaba sorprendida igual que los que se quedaron para ver como terminaba la pelea.

La rubia dijo con una voz muy enojada que ella es Yang y que si no quiere que le rompa el brazo sería mejor que la suelte y deje terminar el trabajo.

Jaune viendo que la chica no se detendrá y que el señor que está en el piso puede morir tomo la decisión de acabar esto no importa si se expone esto se tiene que acabar, activo algo de cosmos.

Yang pensado que es un hombre normal ella lazo un golpe con lo mínimo de aura posible para no acabar con pensado que con eso ella se libraría de elpero cuando lazo el golpe.

El caballero de Vulpecula lo agarro con otra mano y la empujo de le dio una patada, en la cara todos del bar se quedaron sorprendido y muchos empezaron a grabar la pelea.

Pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que yang ella estaba atónita ella sitio que su golpe tenía un tipo "de energía ¿podría ser aura?", la patada le dolió ella pensaba.

Después de recuperar el aliento Yang, se calmó ese golpe le trajo nuevamente a la realidad y le dijo al chico extraño que eso fue una sorpresa, y no sabiendo por que se empezó a enojar como si alguien le hubiera cortado el cabello le dijo que y es hombre muerto.

Saltando y con el pelo en llamas y le dio un golpe a Jaune en el pecho seguido con una explosión eso alarmo a todos acaban de ser testigos de cómo alguien había matado alguien, pero para su sorpresa él joven estaba intacto, solo su playera algo quemada, Jaune había usado muro de cristal en el último momento, y chica rubia de la nada recibió un golpe que muy parecido al suyo.

Jaune rápidamente salto y le dio un golpe, a la cara cual Yanga bloqueo, empezaron a darse golpes a unos a otros parecían muy igualados a en fuerza bruta o eso parecía Jaune, estaba tratando de no sobre salir demasiado, en la batalla ya era malo que supieran que tenía "" Aura "" no quiero que sepan que es el cosmos pensó el santo.

Hasta que Yang le dio un golpe en la cara, golpe fue fuerte pero no lo fue lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar.

Todo el público estaba estupefacto viendo algo que era imposible, el conserje había llamado a la policía, pero ni en todos sus locos sueños pensaría ver alguien pelando puño a puñu con una cazadora, pero todos los estaban viendo era casi como una película de acción.

De la nada toda la policía del sector estaba entrando al club armados mientras los dos seguían peleando la única diferencia es que la chica parece que está agotada, nuestro querido santo esta como si nada y solo unas cuantas gotas de sudor eso hiso enojar mucho más a yang.

Pero de la nada Yanga no se pudo mover más, todos se dieron cuenta que hay una red de cristal detrás de ella.

Jaune con un grito dijo que ya es hora de rendirse, yang como se enojó de repente, lo mismo paso cuando ella dejo de pelar se agoto estaba tan cansada que incluso se durmió atrapada en la red de cristal, el joven sato dio un respiro y dijo que ya no será un problema.

Pero la policía le diría que ponga las manos sobre su cabeza y que no se mueva Jaune.

Noticiero de vale.

Ultimas noticias unos jóvenes tenían una pelea en un club de Vale diría una periodista, según los reportes, era una chica que tenía el aura activada y un joven recién identificado como Jaune Vulpecula un joven de 17 años que trabaja en una cueva de hierro de la corporación schnee según los reportes él estaba disfrutando una noche de descanso con compañero del trabajo cuando, la estudiante de Signal, los testigos dijeron que fue una pelea algo salvaje que el joven Jaune activo su aura y que piensas de eso el resto de Vale por favor no pierdan nuestra cobertura de 34 horas.

Jaune estaba sentado en una silla en una habitación oscura como las películas, apostaría que hay un espejo detrás de él, pensó en un momento en escapar, pero no necesita ser buscado menos en un mundo donde no conoce a nadie.

De repente una mujer de mediana edad rubia, muy alta y de ojos azules se acercó a él tiene una capa una blusa blanca con un conjunto de pantalones negros.

La mujer se sentó delante de él y se presentó como Glynda, y le dijo que tiene un gran problema.

Jaune se presentó y le dijo que ella está mintiendo están haciendo la rutina del policía malo y el buen que otra persona está observando.

Glynda solo parpadeo y le dijo que es mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

De hecho no solo me recordaron a una película que vio diría Jaune con una sonrisa, eso hiso arder la sangre a Glynda porque comparo su preparación con una tonta película de acción, pero tiene que admitir, que este niño no será tan fácil de intimidar.

Parece que alguien por fin se dio cuenta de nuestra rutina de echo te felicito por eso una galleta diaria una mujer de mediana edad chaleco verde con una falda verde también y una taza de café en la mano me llamo Opzonia.

Jaune digo que es un placer conocerla y que él se llama Jaune.

Opzonia diría que si sabe quién es ella, Jaune con una sonrisa como Seiya movería la cabeza y diría que no mientras comía las galletas.

Opzonia se sonrió y diría que ella es la directora de Beacon la academia más grande de cazadoras, Jaune diría que conoce beacon tiene una amiga estudiando hay se llama Velvet, pero no conocía quien era la directora.

Opzonia le diría que usted es Jaune Vulpecula llevas menos de un mes viviendo en Vale, no tienes padres, hermanos ni un pariente vivo, trabajas en la extracción de hierro y no has tenido ninguna educación, viviste un pueblo Fauno de agricultores por unas semanas.

Jaune diría que eso es muy exacto, Opzonia diría con una voz seria que como sabes usar aura y quien te enseño a pelar si no quieres dar información serás metido en la cárcel de vale.

Jaune le respondería que no tenía que amenazarlo, él fue abandonado por sus padres y fue encontrado por un Fauno llamado Mu él le enseño todo lo que sabía, pero el señor Mu ya no está con nosotros. (Jaune "mintió un poco, pero estaba mintiendo con verdad").

Enserio diría Opzonia entonces el puedo desbloquear de aura peguntaba con mucho interés, y Glynda estaba anotando todo, en su pergamino.

No él no me desbloqueo el aura solo me dijo que tenía potencial y que me iba a enseñar a protegerme solo, yo es muy raro y sospechoso, pero solo quiero, irme a mi casa descansar e irme a trabajar, no quiero estar aquí diría Jaune.

Entiendo el sentimiento diría Opzonia pero no puedo dejarte ir solo así sabes, pero cambiaste las cosas, no puedes irte, el reino de Vale, te quiere y si te vas los demás reinos te darán caza.

No importa puedo cuidarme solo y eso es prueba de ello sacado la billetera de la directora

Opzonia y Glynda se sorprenderían por eso Opzonia le diría que tienes potencial sería una lástima que lo desperdiciaras, sabes por eso te quiero dar una oportunidad de oro quiero que seas un cazador.

Realmente no me gustaría sabes tuve que pedir un favor para conseguir mi empleo estoy empezando a ser una nueva vida y me está gustando eso no pueden quitarme eso saben solo porque tengo aura sigo siendo el mismo chico que salió de las montañas a intentar ganarme la vida en la gran ciudad.

Respeto eso, pero te quiero preguntar algo ¿porque salvaste al bar tender?

No lose simplemente tal vez podría morir no quise verlo morir, no soporto a los abusivos, yo creo que nadie está encima de nadie.

Opzonia lo miraría esa cara otra vez la cara que alguien que sabe lo duro que es la vida, la cara que avisto morir a las personas la cara de un guerrero, realmente lo quiere, en la escuela de cazadoras no porque él es un hombre con aura sino porque él es un buen hombre un hombre, algo raro pero se ve que su vida no ha sido fácil pero era aquí intentando ser una mejor persona, eso el realmente admirable.

Glynda por su parte estaba ligeramente sorprendida, por la personalidad del joven una vida dura a una edad temprana pero no es como si fuera alguien normal no un arrogante, codicioso o alguien cerrado.

Opzonia yo lo que quieres es avanzar, y eso es muy respetable pero bello que eres un protector eres alguien que quiere proteger a los demás, solo piénsalo veo que tienes mucha afinidad con las personas y evo que trabajas muy duro, investigamos tus ingresos le das dinero a los faunos que te alojaron en su pueblo, pero imagina que una horda de grimm y no hay nadie que pueda defenderlos, pero tu estas quitándote la oportunidad de ser el héroe que salve a pueblos de los grimm tú, puedes ser un héroe.

Jaune con la cabeza de bajo diría que tiene razón tal vez es hora de ser un héroe me convección asistiré a beacon.

Fin capítulo 3

**Espero que les haya gustado realmente lamento la tardanza cualquier idea o sugerencia siempre será recibida. **

**Sin nada más que decir adiós hasta la próxima.**


End file.
